reclaim
by IKIGAICURSE
Summary: itachi comes to take back what's his...itafemsasu


The third hokage sat tense in his office after the annulment of chunin exams due to the intervention of orochimaru in it. _' Uchiha _

_Sasuke's condition was much worse after the curse mark. On top of that it has been revealed that she was being poisoned continuously _

_from last couple of years. Now how could it have escaped his notice with constant vigilance? ANBU and jounins were on high alert at _

_sasuke ,but even they didn't reported anything. Either we have gone sly or the attackers are much more skilled. I smell root behind _

_this. Jounins didn't do their job fully. Even kakashi didn't suspect anything? Sasuke uchiha is not only the last uchiha, she is also an _

_armor for konoha. Council's mistakes with uchiha itachi are being repeated by us_ ' . He looked at assembled jounins and sighed "

pray tell, why didn't any of you suspected that something was wrong with uchiha sasuke ?" The jounins spluttered and kakashi said " I

suspected sometimes but she is a very cold and reserve person, she has opened up to me but only a little bit , even if something is

wrong with her , she wouldn't have let it show on her , her mask is very strong." The hokage pulled out a document and slide it

towards the jounins " Her protection is not only important because she is the last uchiha , most powerful clan and is a great weapon for

konoha but also because she is the one shielding konoha " The jounins took a careful look at the documents and theirs eyes widened ,

asuma says " it's insane ." " But how could it be ? " kurenai asked. Hokage sighed and answered " uchiha itachi " jounins stiffened at

the name of powerful uchiha , their memories served them with a cold ninja whose opponent in a fight never survived " he was ordered

by the council on my name to eliminate his clan , being the one who hated war he was shown false evidence about the coup of uchiha

clan to take over konoha , he carried out the order but he wasn't able to kill sasuke . He then came to us to report the mission . He got

enraged when told the truth . I knew that itachi is not a regular ninja , he is something you never want to face . I calmed him down

enough and told him that konoha will protect sasuke because if the truth came out then konoha will be at the main point of enemy

nations . Itachi first refused but he knew that sasuke needs stability , so he agreed . He then joined akatsuki . " Jounins digested this

information when kakashi asked " so now what ? you think that itachi will invade konoha ? " Hokage replied " we don't know that , he

might not know Sasuke's condition yet , we need to keep it under wraps because one thing is sure he won't invade konoha , he is more

likely to rip it to pieces . He is a ninja who steps up the level of even sannins and sasuke is his weakness . We are safe because we have

her on our side but she was only on our side because itachi thought that she would be safe in konoha . Just for that be ready to fight if

it came down to that . " kakashi said " i won't let him take her away, she is my student . He doesn't have any right . " Hokage said

"actually, itachi may have more rights on sasuke than anyone can imagine , itachi is not only her older brother and you can't deny

kakashi even after all this time Sasuke's life revolve around itachi, everything in her life is about itachi and i must disclose you a secret

itachi and sasuke are a betrothed couple ." "WHAT? " kakashi yelled and others jounins eyes also widened . Hokage then turns towards

the medic " what is her condition ? " Medic replied " the curse seal is affecting her greatly but the poison in her system is making it

much more painful and disastrous , furthermore , poison in her system is very very advanced and unknown , it can't be treated . We

have contacted tsunade-sama but she has no knowledge of poison and she can't even reach konoha fast . Its very critical . " " I won't let

someone kill my student , hokage -sama you must intervene . Her life is important to me and my team and its not because she is an

uchiha " kakashi replied _'she is very important . I can't lose her. Not to poison nor to itachi . He can't have her ._' Hokage looked at

kakashi and sighed " Her condition is critical. The council have already given order to store her eggs so as to reproduce. We can't lose

sharingan " "But do you approve hokage sama? " kurenai asked . Hokage sighed " its for konoha " ' its not a choice '. Kakashi walked

out of the room in anger while the others watched him doing so. Next day everyone hokage and council members were present and

sasuke was placed on the table to remove the eggs from her body. Everyone else was also present except non shinobi villagers. The

council members excuse was that the people will see that for the village they were doing so much .Naruto was yelling while iruka held

him in vice grip "WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING? LET HER GO...SHE WILL NOT DIE HOKAGE OJIJI..."sasuke was whimpering

and thrashing in pain . Just as medic was going to inject sasuke a deep voice cut through the air " don't even think about touching her

" eyes turned to see the infamous uchiha itachi and his partner kisame. Uchiha itachi was a man who doesn't show emotions but

ninjas were taken back by the fury in his eyes . ANBU step up in front of them and several jounins circled naruto but itachi addressed

hokage " I have come to take sasuke not the kyuubi host but I will slice anyone who got in my way of taking what's mine with

pleasure " with that kisame swung his sword with a malicious grin.

The medic drops the injection and steps away from sasuke. The council members faces ashen and itachi smirked but his smirk

vanished when he saw condition of sasuke and snapped towards the council and hokage" You have some explanation to do ,don't you

think? first you neglected her safety and now this" .Danzou stepped forward" uchiha itachi, you have no right to question the actions of

council." Danzou was in dark against their betrothal and the agreement between hokage and itachi. Itachi snapped" You made me kill

my family and now you say that I can't speak for what you are doing to my sister, my wife. I once believed the council and you planned

the massacre of my clan. I then listened to you without questions. Now if you think that i will do the same for sasuke you are wrong."

Danzou was too much stunned to speak. The truth of massacre was out and people were whispering at the revelations. Naruto stepped

forward" YOU ARE LYING . YOU CAN'T HAVE HER . SHE IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU . YOU HATE HER AND

SHE HATES YOU . OJIJI WOULD HAVE NEVER LET IT HAPPEN . SHE IS NOT YOUR WIFE . SHE WOULD

HAVE TOLD ME." When he finished speaking itachi said "tsk ,tsk, really now naruto, why don't you ask your hokage, your sensei about

that? "Naruto looked towards kakashi "sensei ? " Kakashi sighed but didn't relaxed from his fighting stance " what he is saying is right

,naruto " .Shikamaru muttered " its bound to become more troublesome " _'betrothed huh? who would have thought? _' Kiba 's eyes

narrowed _' so this is the truth behind massacre , uchiha itachi huh ?_ '.Sasuke who was in pain thrashing on table when heard the truth

choked back tears and sobbed " aniki... " _'he loves me , he didn't killed them for his power '_ .Itachi who was taking in the scene in front

of him snapped towards sasuke and his eyes widened " sasuke ..." and in the blink of eye he was cradling her head like a precious

treasure. Konoha's genins eyes widened considerably while witnessing the cold infamous criminal ninja showing such care. The ninjas

who stepped forward were stopped by kisame's sword " I am not under orders to kill unnecessarily but step toward the brat and

samehada will taste you " and the others who crossed him stopped abruptly at itachi's sharingan stare. After he was satisfied with their

state he turned towards sasuke. "hey " sasuke flung herself at her brother "aniki...aniki...".itachi held her tightly " it will be

fine...shh...nii-san is here now...shh...nii-san will protect you, don't worry...i know you are in pain...don't cry. I don't like it when you

cry...shh now...I will take you away...you won't stay here...".Sasuke just nodded " i don't to stay with these people aniki , I didn't knew

that they did that to you " Then sasuke began to hyperventilate and screamed " it hurts aniki ...it hurts so much " .Itachi turned

towards the entrance and signaled someone " hush hush...I know you are in pain i will make it better...I won't let you die ". Danzou

smirked " she has killer poison in her body , how can she survive ? " .Itachi snapped towards him and smirked " oh that's not your

problem anymore, you should now see to your own safety...I know everything about it danzou shimura...this time you have overdid

it. I will never let her die. As for poison there isn't a poison that can't be treated by Sasori ,I am sure you have heard of him " With that

Sasori and deidara came there and Sasori went to sasuke and began checking her. Meanwhile, deidara stood beside itachi " she is

beautiful,un. uchiha genes are wow even if I don't like your freaky eyes,un " . Itachi smirked but inwardly he was seething _' how dare _

_they try to hurt her ? ' _and said to deidara " Be careful deidara you know i am a possessive man, and you are speaking about my wife

here ." Deidara turned abruptly "wife ? Huh? You are married? " ' _humph ...he always gets the best ones...we should change name _

_from akatsuki to uchihas now...'._They watched Sasori checking sasuke and itachi was lost in his revenge thoughts _'I should have _

_never left her .Why did i do it? What if they would have been succeeded in taking her away from me? They won't touch her now. I will _

_take her away. It had killed me before to leave I love her so much that it hurts. They will pay but not right now. Vengeance is _

_best served cold._ ' Sasori turns towards itachi " It is that potion which was taken by orochimaru when he left...I have antidote at base .

I can give her something till then so that she is alive till the antidote. "With that he produced a vial from his pocket and gave it to

itachi " we will head to base to prepare on the antidote " he and deidara then left . Itachi put the vial on Sasuke's mouth and tossed the

contents. After some moments Sasuke's breathing returned to normal . Itachi asked " feeling better now ? " and pushed Sasuke's bangs

to one side to take a good look at her face . Through hot, red face and swollen face sasuke smiled through her tears and leaned into

itachi . " hey hubby " itachi chuckled and replied " hey baby ...ready to go " .Sasuke said "hmmmm". With that itachi picked her

bridal style and got ready to leave when kakashi countered " you can't take sasuke "and several of the jounins stepped up with him

.Kisame came to stand beside itachi and said " come on itachi can't we have a round ? " .Itachi replied and tightened his hold on

sasuke " Why hatake ? she is mine...and do you really think after this i will leave her with you then you are mistaken . " And then spat

" Really now copy ninja , having feelings towards your student? do you really think I didn't kept tabs on her. You know every time it

took a lot of kisame to restrain me from killing you. It made me give you the most malicious death. Not only you but all other stupid

males like you can't wait to place your dirty hands all over my imouto, my wife." Kisame turned amused towards the ninjas " you

know one time we had four to one sparring all because one of you fool caressed her pretty face . "He turned his eyes toward naruto

while speaking . Itachi was looking furious but his eyes turned soft when sasuke giggled in his hold " silly aniki..." .Then she sighed

and snuggled closer to itachi " I can only love you...no one else ." Naruto turned furious " SASUKE , YOU CAN'T GO WITH HIM

,YOU CAN'T LOVE HIM . HE KILLED YOUR FAMILY . HE HURT YOU . DON'T YOU

REMEMBER THEIR SCREAMS . HE IS A COLD-BLOODED KILLER." at this Sasuke's head snapped towards naruto and she glared

hard at him " Don't you dare call him that...konoha used him...my aniki didn't kill anybody. konoha killed my family. And I will go

with my aniki . I do remember their screams ,I haven't forget and for that konoha will pay. You put my aniki through so much. I will

never forgive you. Once i am done with you, you will wish that you would have faced aniki. And I could never hate him. Be careful

what you are talking about dobe its my husband you are talking about." With that snuggled back into the crook of itachi. Kisame

grinned showing his shark teeth" hell has no fury like a woman scorn" .Itachi then smirked " I will see you soon konoha...for now I

have a wife to tend to, she is slightly demanding " .Sasuke blushed resembling a tomato and held tight onto itachi not giving a glance

to other ninjas. With that itachi and kisame left with sasuke and hokage sighed " Be ready to face the most difficult battle of your life " and

left leaving bewildered shinobis behind . When itachi entered the hideout the others stood and welcomed them . whatever they

were outside but here they were a great family. Then his gaze wandered to blushing sasuke from all the attention and he grinned

internally'_ and now great nights too'_ after some thought _'what's wrong with the day?_' he then picked his blushing wife and made way

to his room amidst catcalls and whistles from other members.


End file.
